Acid Burn
by Princess Destiny
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #1: Response Fanfic. Sailor Moon gets splashed with acid from a new Youma and her fuku starts to melt right in front of Tuxedo Kamen!


**Title: Acid Burn**  
><strong>Author: Princess Destiny <strong>  
><strong>Email: In Profile <strong>  
><strong>URL: destinysgateway DOT com <strong>  
><strong>Couple: Usagi And Mamoru <strong>  
><strong>Rating: M 15+ <strong>  
><strong>Summary: <strong>'One Hour Challenge' #1: Response Fanfic. Sailor Moon gets splashed with acid from a new Youma and her fuku starts to melt right in front of Tuxedo Kamen!  
><strong>Chapters: 11  
>Status: Completed<br>Year Completed: 2002**

Comments: Hi everyone! I can't believe I never posted this up here. It is so funny. LOL. I vaguely remember continuing this, whether from a Sequel or a new Chapter, I can't get to them for a few months, so this will be listed as Completed till then.

* * *

><p><strong>Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the Official<br>Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!  
>We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.<strong>

* * *

><p>Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!<p>

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ACID BURN<strong>

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Youma was killed, the day saved...but the action was not over. Luckily, anyone who'd been in the previously-busy park had fled when the battle begun-or they would have witnessed a <em>very<em> interesting sight!

"Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?" Sailor Moon gaped at Tuxedo Kamen with disbelief.

The Senshi were also gaping at Tuxedo Kamen with disbelief.

Tuxedo Kamen just looked long-suffering and rolled his eyes. "Because your fuku is being melted from life-threatening acid?" he suggested dryly.

"But-but we're in public!" The heroine wailed, desperately holding the front of her fuku away from her skin as the acid continued slowly to eat away at it.

Tuxedo Kamen naturally tried not to stare at the various gaping holes that the acid had cause, revealing interesting amounts of the blonde's chest and stomach. "You're very distracting." he muttered under his breath, forcing himself to look away once more.

"What was that?" Sailor Mars said suspiciously from a few feet away. She was standing with the other two Senshi, looking from Sailor Moon to Tuxedo Kamen with avid interest.

"I said take the damn top off!" The dark-haired hero yelled, gloved hand shooting up to cover his eyes as yet more of Sailor Moon's fuku melted. Damn stubborn woman! There wasn't anyone around. And he was there to...protect her virtue...right?

"This is getting indecent," Mercury noted shyly, blue eyes peering at Sailor Moon's rapidly-disappearing 'Uniform of Justice'. "Maybe you should just take it off before you get hurt?"

Jupiter snickered. "Yeah, that'd work. We're in a _park_, Mercury."

"I'd check for hidden perverts," Mars added, snickering also.

"My _fuku_." Sailor Moon wailed again, trying to keep a hold on the melting fuku, but finding less and less hand-holds-and more and more drafts.

"You can use my cloak!" Tuxedo Kamen finally growled, having enough of the situation. The young girl he regularly rescued would soon be all over the internet, less-than-decently-clad, if there happened to be any perverts's about with cameras.

He lowered his hand and was immediately deafened by Sailor Moon's shriek of outrage and embarrassment. He caught a flash of the bottoms of her breasts before the sight was cut off by his glove.

"_Pervert_"! The blonde girl screeched at him, flushing the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Sorry, sorry," Tuxedo Kamen responded, wincing. He knew the sight of her bare flesh would be permanently burned into his retinas. Okay, so he was a pervert-but it had been an accident! "Someone take the damn cloak and cover her." He shouted in the direction of the other Senshi.

"Pardon me," Mercury said politely, reaching up to unclasp his long cloak from each side of his tuxedo.

"Okay-ditch the top, girl," Jupiter told Sailor Moon. "Not that there's much left of it." she added, amusement in her tones.

Tuxedo Kamen winced again, trying _not_ to picture what Jupiter had just said. He failed miserably.

"If we just cover you like...this. You can remove your top Sailor Moon." Mercury said, trying desperately to keep control of the situation.

"Why doesn't she just de-transform?" The Senshi of Jupiter asked, hitching her ponytail.

Tuxedo Kamen's hearing picked up and he listened hard to what they were saying. He knew he had another form and logically the Senshi also had one, but he'd honestly never thought of it till now. Who was Sailor Moon really?

"With Tuxedo Kamen here? Come on Jupiter!" Mars almost growled, thrusting a thumb over her shoulder at Tuxedo Kamen, who was still honorably covering his eyes with his hand. He wasn't even peeking-which was sort of sweet. He must either _really_ like Sailor Moon-her smile faded slightly and she glared at the hero who was fooling with her best friend's heart-or he was really not interested in the slightest.

"Ooops? " The brunette said sheepishly, also casting a look at Tuxedo Kamen.

Mercury held the cloak up to Sailor Moon's neck, while Jupiter held it around the other side and Mars stood guard on the last side, since the cloak wouldn't go that far.

"Ouch! Ouch! It's burning. How am I going to fight in this?" Sailor Moon wailed, hastily pulling off the bodysuit of the fuku and staring at the tatters in horror.

"Well, you could flash the Youma's, I guess." Jupiter murmured jokingly.

Mars snorted, Mercury choked and Tuxedo Kamen gaped.

"You want me to flash people into moon-dust?" Sailor Moon said, suddenly giggling at the situation. She pulled the cloak about her, liking the warmth and the scent of maleness. Tuxedo Kamen sure smelt nice!

"Please tell me they're kidding?" Tuxedo Kamen muttered to himself, unable to stop the visions of a naked Sailor Moon with his cloak going around flashing Youma's.

"Sure, you just flash them and say 'I'm Stripper Moon! Champion of Flashing!" Jupiter snickered, making a victory sign.

"Jupiter!" The Senshi of the Moon gasped in shock.

The darj-haired man choked, then he grinned suddenly at Jupiter's words. He'd _pay_ to see that! He really would.

"What are you grinning at, buddy?" Mars demanded, catching him in the act. She stared hard at the hand over his eyes. "You better not have peeked."

"I'm just finding this situation incredibly funny," he admitted, grinning wider. "Sailor Moon has had her top burned away by acid and is standing half-naked in the public park, wearing my cloak." Tuxedo Kamen removed his hand and stared at the four gaping Senshi.

Sailor Moon shrieked and clutched the cloak to her, feeling naked despite the layer of thick material.

"Oh come on," He said, looking at Jupiter, who was looking less shocked, but still gaping with the rest of them. "You just suggested your Leader flash Youma and go by 'Stripper Moon.'" he rolled his blue eyes expressively.

"Yeah I did," She replied, then glared. "But I forgot you were there for a second!"

Tuxedo Kamen stared at her patiently until she grinned.

"Okay so it's really funny," Jupiter giggled.

Sailor Moon stood there, enshrouded in a cloak that was way too big for her and feeling like the grim reaper. "Do I look stupid? I look stupid, don't I?" she demanded, trying to glare about regally. A bit hard when you knew you were wearing absolutely nothing under a cloak that could blow open in the wind any minute and flash your crush. Why did this sort of thing always happen to her?

"It's a fashion statement," Jupiter said, snickering again at the sight of her Leader covered from neck to foot in Tuxedo Kamen's cloak, streamers of hair flattened to her neck on either side. You could only see her annoyed face.

"You look stupid." Mars nodded, agreeing with Sailor Moon. She didn't, of course, look stupid, bit Mars would never admit that.

"It's okay," Mercury said hesitantly, hiding a smile.

"You look adorable." Tuxedo Kamen added before he could stop himself.

Four pairs of shocked eyes stared at him in the sudden silence.

The hero mentally slapped himself and began to back away.

"Umm-we should get U-Sailor Moon home," Mercury said, casting a last startled look at the hero who was trying to creep away stealthily.

"I have to get home and do chores," Mars shook her head. "Sorry Sailor Moon, but I had to sneak away as it was." she saluted them all and took off, moving swiftly away through the Park.

"I uh-left a lasagna in the oven," Jupiter said sheepishly, hand to the back of her head. "I don't want it to burn." she waved and was gone also.

Sailor Moon stared at the last Senshi desperately. Mercury was the only thing standing between her half-naked self and the object of her fantasies!

"Oh dear..." Mercury said, biting her lip and looking from Sailor Moon to Tuxedo Kamen. "I had to leave a test to come to battle, I really have to get back before someone notices I've been in the bathroom too long."

Tuxedo Kamen stared at Mercury in horror, realizing he was being left with a half-naked girl of his dreams.

Sailor Moon stared at Mercury in horror, realizing she was being left half-naked with the guy of her dreams.

Sailor Mercury just looked sheepish, then waggled her fingers at them and was bounding away. "Please take care of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen!" she called back, grinning openly now. And the other girls said she didn't have a romantic streak! But she really had to think of a way not to have Usagi kill her when they met at School tomorrow...

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stared at each other slowly, mouths gaping.

"Uh-what now?" she asked him, blushing brightly when his eyes swept over her form absent-mindedly.

"I guess I take you home," he muttered back, wondering how he got himself into such a mess. A half-naked girl, for crying out loud! What were her Senshi _thinking_ leaving her with a hormonal guy? He glared darkly when he knew what Jupiter would say. That girl had her mind in the gutter! 'Stripper Moon' indeed.

"Tuxedo Kamen? Are you angry with me?" She asked him shyly, walking over to him and peering up into his face.

Tuxedo Kamen's glare faded immediately and he smiled at the girl. "No, of course not. I just wondered what your Senshi were thinking." he went on, eyes flashing with anger.

"You and me, both," she said, eyes angry also. "Ah-how do we do this? I mean, you don't know who I am." she faltered as he looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You have a point," Tuxedo Kamen looked her up and down, bringing a charming blush to her cheeks again. "I can carry you most of the way and when we get near your street, I can let you off."

"But-you'll _guess_ where I live!" she blurted out, horrified. If he found out who she was, he'd never like her again! How could he when she was a ditzy blonde who tripped over her own feet?

Tuxedo Kamen saw her unhappy face and mistook the reason. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face towards his, smiling gently. "I won't guess, okay? Promise."

"Really?" Sailor Moon said hopefully, smiling back at him.

"Really," he murmured, looking down into her eyes for a long moment. He caressed her jaw thoughtfully, then leant down and brushed his lips against hers softly.

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide with shock as she felt Tuxedo Kamen's lips touch hers. He was kissing her! Her eyes fluttered shut and she shook her hands free to wrap her arms about him neck _completely_ forgetting what was happening before the world-shaking smoochies.

Tuxedo Kamen deepened the kiss when she pressed closer and his arms went about her tightly as hers went about him neck. She felt the same way about him! She was kissing him back and they were both enjoying it...

Simultaneously, their eyes shot open in shock as they abruptly remembered what they shouldn't have forgotten!

Sailor Moon's eyes filled with horror, lips still locked with Tuxedo Kamen's as the chill air swept over her back.

The dark-haired man's eyes filled with horror as he realized there was a heavy weight over the arms tight about her waist and knew it could only be one thing.

"_Oh my god_!" They both exclaimed in unison, heads jerking back.

She yanked her arms from his shoulder, jumping back as if she was on fire-then remembered that she'd have no covering if she left him!

Tuxedo Kamen gaped as he had a half-naked girl suddenly standing three feet away, eyes boggling in absolute horror.

"Oh shit!" he shouted.

"Oh crap!" she yelled, covering her amble chest with her gloved hands. "Don't look! Don't look!" she shrieked, jumping up and down in agitation.

"I'm not looking! I'm _not looking_." The man yelled back at her, dumping the cloak and covering his eyes with both hands. She was going kill him! He'd looked! And boy couldn't he forget the sight. He doubted if he ever _would_.

"Oh god!" Sailor Moon kept wailing, staring about her in horror, as if there were witness'. "Please don't tell the girls about this."

"I won't tell a soul." He swore to her, still trying to wipe his memory. My god, she was beautiful! And what a body too!

"Don't peek, I'm getting the cloak," she said timidly, creeping forward. She covered herself with one arm, reaching for the cloak with the other and eyes jerking about crazily for people. She seemed lucky in that no one seemed to have returned to the Park since the Battle. Sailor Moon grabbed the cloak and bundled it about herself, blushing as red as a fire-engine. "You can look." she coughed in embarrassment, wondering how she would ever look at him again.

Tuxedo Kamen cleared his throat and removed his arm, looking at the girl who was now bundled up like a mummy...instead of being naked from the waist down. Think of something else! "Lets get you home," his voice was rough, trying to keep the desire for the girl from his face and tones. He honestly wasn't sure whether to thank or curse the fates!

"Please!" she groaned, holding the cloak tighter about her.

Tuxedo Kamen averted his eyes and leant over to pick the girl up, holding her close to his chest. "Okay?" he asked gently, seeing how embarrassed she was.

"I wish the earth would swallow me up." she moaned up at him, eyes meeting his for a moment.

"Nonsense. I'd never get to kiss you again" Tuxedo Kamen drawled sikily, bending his neck to kiss her a swift, passionate kiss. "And where would the fun be in that?" he murmured, delighted when her cheeks blushed brighter and she smiled at him shyly.

"No fun at all," she murmured, averting her eyes again and settling further into his arms. He leapt up into the nearest tree and leapt from tree to tree, heading towards downtown Juuban. She'd never tell the Senshi about what happened after they left, but boy, their next battle was going to be interesting!

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.<p>

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
>Princess Destiny<p> 


End file.
